The Times
by Amanda Snape
Summary: What if there is a diffarant world, where you do differant things, please read inside, I suck at summerys


Every chose that is made there is another dimension where that dissension was the other option. but what happens where the two dimensions meet? This is what we are going to explore.  
  
~~ "We have experienced a sub-space anomaly, we are 30,000 light years away from our original location, Sir." Data told Caption Jean-Luc Picard, while Will Riker and Deanna Troi shared a look, and Worf growled.  
  
"Is there a planet near by, Mr. Data?" Jean-Luc asked  
  
"Two and a-half hours from here."  
  
"Warp Three, Engage!"  
  
~ When they arrived at the Planet ~  
  
"Any life signs, Mr. Worf?"  
  
"One, a humanoid." Worf answered  
  
"Only one?" Deanna asked wondering why only one was alive, and she knew everyone else in the room was feeling the same way  
  
"Commander, Counselor, Mr. Worf, Mr. Data, your with me." Jean-Luc said as they made their way to beam down to the planet and help this person.  
  
~ On the Planet ~  
  
The planet was just like Earth, except the waters were purer, the trees greener, and the sky nicer. The whole place looked like it had never been touched by any living thing. As the team walked around they came to a small house that was built into a cave.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise." Jean-Luc said as he knocked on the door and took a step back in case whatever was in there wasn't friendly.  
  
Out stepped a small Klingon child, well not a child, she looked about 14. She was tall with long black curly hair and onyx colored eyes. There was a hint about her that you could tell she wasn't all Klingon, she had a softness that most others didn't.  
  
"Hello, Jean-Luc, I'm Abbegayle," she said with a smile, then turned to look at Worf, "Why are you so socked?" she asked him, but not waiting for an answer she turned back to Jean-Luc, "I like your name, it sounds familiar."  
  
"Thank you, this is Data, Will, Worf, and Deanna" Jean-Luc told Abbegayle thinking it would be better to stick with names and not ranks.  
  
"Did my daddy- I mean, did my Father send you?" She asked them blushing slightly at calling her Father 'daddy' in front of these people.  
  
"What was you daddy's name?" Deanna asked her, she could feel that the girl was troubled and scared  
  
"I don't remember, he was a Klingon, like him," she said as she looked at Worf, "very honorable, and strong, and good man."  
  
Worf didn't know why but he felt a connection to this girl who was talking about her Father like that.  
  
"Can you tell us what you remember about your home, before you came here?" Deanna asked, she wondered to herself why she was feeling very motherly to this young Klingon with out a home.  
  
"Why don't you come in? It is about to storm." She said as she lead them thought her house she had made. It was dark, just like a cave and had fire pits all around, but the walls were painted reds and other bright colors, colors you could make with nature. "Please sit down, it isn't much, but it's home." The only place there was to sit down was a chair, and a bed, but the floor was covered in soft pillows. On the walls there was an assortment of hand made weapons.  
  
"I was five when it happened. We were on my daddy and mum's ship, well not theirs but the Caption, who was my Uncle, was like family."  
  
"What was his name?" Deanna asked, going into the role of counselor  
  
"I don't remember anyone's name. I remember he was tall, but shorter then daddy, he didn't have any hair, and he taught me how to play the flute." She said and giggled at the memory  
  
"What else about the people?"  
  
"There was my other Uncle, three others really, one was also tall and he had black hair, and his mustache used to tickle when he'd blow raspberries on my neck. Another was a very pale man, he was technical all the time, then the other, he was smart, and he was the closest with the tall pale one. I remember he just got his eyes sight back right before it happened. Then there was my Aunt, she had fire red hair, she was nice, me her and mum used to go out and eat chocolate together."  
  
Jean-Luc, Worf, Will, and Data shared a look, that sounded like them.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Daddy, and mum were an odd couple, but they loved each other. My daddy he was a strong, very honorable Klingon man, but I think I said that already, he was the kind of Klingon all others wanted to be like. And he was funny, only around me and mum though. Sometimes at night he'd make a fire in the middle of out living area and he'd tell me and mum stories of the Klingon Home World. Mum would make us all hot chocolate and we'd roasts marshmallows while he talked. She was, I don't remember the word, it was long, but she could tell how others felt. She was kind and sweet. Even when it happened she kept thinking of other people first."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We were fighting this place, there was a guy there who looked like my Uncle, the Caption, only he was younger. The battle was about to be over, with that strange look-alike as the winner. As Uncle was running down to another part of the ship he grabbed him and pulled me into his arms then changed directions. He went to were my big brother, and his best friend, who was my Uncle's and my Aunt's son. He told them to take a pod, there was only small ones, ones that cold only fit one person. Before we could go, some how daddy and mum got to where we were. Daddy said something to brother, and then while mum was hugging me he hugged also and told me he would come back for me one day. So we took three, and I landed here, I don't know where my family is. they aren't here."  
  
That night Abbegayle feel asleep exhausted from talking so much. And the people from Enterprise sat around talking about it  
  
"It sounds like she is taking about the Enterprise, and us." Will said grinning at Deanna silently teasing her about the fact if it was them it had to mean she was married to Worf.  
  
"Yes, but that is not possible." Data said  
  
"Why not?" Worf asked him gruffly, not because of Deanna, but because he had, when no one was around, wondered what would have happened if they had stayed together.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~ The next morning the Away Team woke up to the smell of food cooking. They looked around but didn't see Abbegayle. Suddenly the door opened and in she walked carrying two buckets of water. "Morning" she said happily  
  
While they were eating Abbegayle looked straight at Jean-Luc, "Can I go with you, when you all leave?" she asked silently pleading him  
  
"I don't see why not." Jean-Luc answered  
  
"You can room with me, until you are used to the Enterprise." Deanna told her, she didn't know why but she felt the need to be this girl's mother.  
  
"That's settled, we leave as soon as possible" Jean-Luc said and Will shock his head and he continued to stuff food into his mouth,  
  
"Sir, can we wait, this meal, I think it's the best I have ever tasted!" Will said and everyone started to eat and Worf looked up  
  
"It's Klingon, but not quite"  
  
"It's Betazoid, only part" Deanna said  
  
"Daddy and Mum's favorite, Uncle used to like it too." Abbegayle said to them.  
  
After they were done eating Jean-Luc turned to the young girl, "Abbegayle, do you have a nickname by any chance?"  
  
"Several, Gayla, was what most people called me."  
  
"Okay, Gayla, go get everything you want to take with you" Gayla nodded and grabbed a small box,  
  
"All done!"  
  
"That's all you want to take with you?" Will asked her shocked, and the girl nodded  
  
~ Three Months Later ~ Then Enterprise was still stuck, no body could figure out how to get back to where they were before. "A ship is approaching, Sir." Worf said as he pointed to something on the board that was tell him this. Gayla had bonded with Worf and Deanna most, and Worf was trying to teach her how to do what he did.  
  
"Open a channel" Jean-Luc said and he stood up and said to the screen, "I am Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise,"  
  
The view screen went on and what they saw shocked them. It was newer make of their ship and all aboard looked older. Still Caption was Jean-Luc Picard, on his left was Deanna Troi, to his right was Worf, and were the Will Riker  
  
"Hello Caption, I am also Caption Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise P, may I suggest we meet aboard on of the ships?"  
  
~ In a meeting room ~ As the people from the P Enterprise walked in Gayla refused to leave. Instead she sat in the back playing her flute, that was just like the one our Picard had. The people from the P Enterprise looked over and they stopped dumbfounded,  
  
"Princess?" Jean-Luc (P) asked her and Will (P) said  
  
"Bee?" then Deanna and Worf (PP) looked at her  
  
"Gayla!" Deanna (P) cried and ran over to her and hugged her they both started crying  
  
"Abbegayle?" Worf (P) asked and seeing it was her joined his family in the hug they were sharing, soon the Jean-Luc and Will (PP) joined in the hug.  
  
"Daddy! Mum! Uncles!" Gayla sobbed as she held her long but not forgotten family close to her  
  
Author's Note: I have no idea what inspired this story, but I have a challenge make a story like this it must have  
  
Worf and Deanna Relationship An alternate world where a Worf and Deanna who are not together meet a W/D that are Must *hint* at a Picard Crusher relation ship (don't know if anyone caught mine, it hinted that Wesley was Picard's son) Must say Worf- "What in the world is going on here?!" "Am I supposed to know you?" Deanna- "Shut up, Worf!" "You know, life is like a box of chocolates!" Picard- "Always knew those two would get together!" "Really? I had no idea what happened when you pressed that button." Riker- "They did what?!" "Any one else feel sea-sick?" Data- "I take it, this isn't good?" You must put in your summary that your story is an answer to Amanda Snape's Challenge Nothing rated over PG-13 Any length Must e-mail me a link of wear it can be found, e-mail me at mutts_are_lovable_too@hotmail.com 


End file.
